


DO BEES HAVE DICKS?

by pxsteltae



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, Got 7 and bts crossover, Jin and Namjoon are married, M/M, Other, Yes angst, but it’s only jackson and jinyoung from got7, ex yoonmin, groupchat fic, jackson and jinyoung are dating, jihope - Freeform, jungkook is whipped for tae, like really flirty, namjin - Freeform, park jimin is yoongi’s ex, tae is flirty, taekook, they are very r rated, this is shit sorry, towards jungkook, uh, vkook, wow this is a lot of tags, yoongi is alone sorry, yoongi is unhappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxsteltae/pseuds/pxsteltae
Summary: Jimin creates a groupchat, because he has a serious question





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is. I’ve been reading a lot of groupchat fics lately and i love them so here you go

lJIMIN **CREATED CHAT;; DO BEES HAVE DICKS??**

**JIMIN ADDED TAEBAE, JHOE, JUNGCOCK, JINNIE, YOONGO, AND JOON.**

**jimin:** okay so here’s the real question 

 **jimin:** do bees have dicks? also like if they do, where the hell is it? like ?????

 **taebae:** well i’m sure they do, idiot.

 **yoongo:** what the actual fuck,,,

 **jungcock:** why didn’t you just look it up? why did you feel the need to add us to ANOTHER groupchat?

 **jimin:** i came here for a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.

 **joon:** how is talking about bee dick a “good time” ??

 **jinnie:** i- 

 **jinnie:** *sigh*


	2. SERIOUSLY DO THEY??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys uncover the mystery

**CHAT:: DO BEES HAVE DICKS??**

j **imin:** OK SO 

 **jimin:** I FOUND A PICTURE

 **taebae:** g-give it to me

 **yoongo:** i did not give you the right to use my song

 **yoongo:** while we are TALKING ABOUT A PICTURE OF A BEE DICK

 **taebae:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **jungcock:** TAE DEAR GOD PLEASE STOP THIS

 **taebae:** okay. sorry daddy ;)

 **yoongo:** OKAYYYY

 **jungcock:** finnnna kms hahahajhfjgyeguwgewi

 **jimin:** OK YALL READY

 **yoongo:** NO

 **jinnie:** NO 

 **joon:** dear god pls have mercy

 **jhoe:** i mean I'm kindaaaa curious

 **joon:** well of course you are

 **jhoe;** what's that supposed to mean?

 **jungcock:** pls no i'm an innocent child pls

 **taebae:** HA YEAH RIGHT ^

 **jungcock:** whatchu kno bout me -_-

 **taebae:** dO u kNO hOw lONg iVe kNOwn yOU??

 **jungcock:** well shit bih

 **taebae:** 6 YEARS BABY 6 YEARS

 **jungcock:** i know tae, i get it.

 **taebae:** coconut lookin headass askin me what i know bout him smh

 **jungcock;** i-

**jimin:<https://goo.gl/images/PB67t6>**

**joon:** WHAT IS THAT

 **jimin:** its a bee penis filled with sperm uhm

 **jimin:** did you know,,, bees will literally break off their penis inside their mate, to keep their mate from fucking anyone else?

 **jimin:** oh also, bees die if they cum.

 **jungcock:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **joon:** dear god what the hell jiminie

 **jhoe:** jiminie pabo

 **jimin:** BICTH WHATCHU SAY

 **taebae:** wow... ive seen it all

 **yoongo:** welp... the more you know

 **jinnie:** NAMJOON YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW

 **joon:** y tho

 **jinnie:** bc i need u

 **taebae:** oH ;)

 **jungcock:** oH ;)

 **jhoe:** oH ;)

 **jimin:** oH ;)

 **joon:** fuk off m8

**PRIVATE MSG: from jooniebug**

**jooniebug;** i'm here baby

 **baby boy:** ok come in babe

**PRIVATE MSG: from jiminie**

**jiminie** : dear god just ask him out already

 **taehyungie:** huh?

 **jiminie:** you heard me, bitch

 **taehyungie:** he is way too good for me no thx

 **jiminie:** OH MY GOD DO NOT START THAT SHIT. THAT HAPPENS IN LITERALLY EVERY FANFIC

 **taehyungie:** huh?

 **jiminie:** what

 **taehyungie:** yeah I've known jk for a long time but idk if he likes me so

 **jiminie:** you're so fucking stupid

 **taehyungie:** god you're so nice :)

**CHAT: JIMIN CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO "BEES HAVE DICKS"**

**jungcock:** ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT I WOULDN'T BE OPPOSED TO SUCKING HIS DICK

 **taehyungie:** lmao who

 **jungcock:** SHIT GO BACK

 **jungcock:** WRONG CHAT HAHAHAHAHA

**jungcock has left the chat.**

**jhoe:** what the fuck just happened

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah a while ago i got really invested into researching bee dicks... uh it just came up as a question in a gc with my friends.... i thought it would be great to have that happen with the bangtan boys as well :) follow my twitter @ pxsteltaee

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO HI. I’m Kila. I really love bts and i hardcore ship vkook. like... HARDCORE. Anyways,,, i really look forward to seeing where this fic goes. This is made for laughs and yeah it’ll have some angst sorry. but it’ll be okay i promise. I know the first chapter is short.. but it will get longer ;)) until next time :)


End file.
